


Carvaldés Play Truth Or Drink

by EmmaELF



Series: Truth Or Drink [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Elle outfits, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tears and Kisses, juls feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaELF/pseuds/EmmaELF
Summary: This is Juliantina participating in a Truth or Drink video from Cut !Note : it was definitely to late when I wrote this, in reality this will be more like a mashup between Cut truth or drink video and The Skin Deep video
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Truth Or Drink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727887
Comments: 43
Kudos: 131





	1. Bed, Poutou, Hugs and Videos

**Author's Note:**

> So you can go watch both Cut and The Skin Deep videos but it’s not necessary

“Juuuuuuuuuls ?” Valentina yelled across the apartment. She was sitting crossed legged on the sofa in their open plan, her computer on her lap checking her email with her right hand and petting Poutou with her other, their tiny little puppy Labrador. They got her only one month ago for their five “official” anniversary. Valentina obviously having chosen the name.

“Si ?” Juliana came out of the bathroom, in a silky flowery robe with her wet hair in a bun. She was tiptoeing toward her girlfriend careful of not putting water everywhere. 

“I got a respond for the video !” Valentina said excited. She looked toward Juliana with a big smile. “Oh my god that is so exciting !” She said raising her arms in the hair and doing a awkward dance while trying to balance the computer and the puppy who got excited too with her mommy.

Juliana watched her for a moment with soft brown eyes, full of adoration, and signed with a little smile. In what did she got herself involved again. 

—One week ago— 

They were all in bed (Including Poutou because even through Juliana protested at the beginning, Valentina didn’t want their child to sleep alone during her first month at her new home). Juliana was trying to sleep, half on top of Valentina, while Valentina was watching YouTube videos on her phone. Her right hand caressing Juliana’s soft hair and the other holding the phone. Poutou on top of her leg sleeping. 

“Val ... go to sleep.” Juliana said suddenly, voice rough with fatigue. It had been quite a long week for Juliana. Her brand was becoming bigger everyday and she had a lot of pressure on her shoulder now. Every new show had to be better than the last one if she wanted to stay relevant and stay a big name like she currently was. She received the price of the « new talent to follow » earlier this year and she didn’t want to disappoint.

“In a second, I just want to finish this video.” Valentina said, her eyes never leaving the screen. 

“What are you watching anyway ?” Juliana nuzzled her nose in Valentina’s neck before turning her head a little to watch what Valentina was so entertained by. 

Valentina paused the video before explaining. “I found those videos where they invite peoples over and they play truth or drink !” Juliana’s eyebrow lifted and her eyes crinkled, not understanding why it was interesting. Valentina saw that and begun to justify herself. Maybe she was a little embarrassed. “ But this is not like... a normal truth or drink Juls.. the questions can be really deep and interesting. I swear to you this is not like highscool drama truth or drink, this is like mature realness truth or drink.” Juliana snorted a little a that. “I would really like to play it with you...” Valentina watched Juliana’s head go back to the crock of her neck. Hiding there. “Maybe I could finally know what is in your beautiful head.” Valentina said chuckling and kissing Juliana’s hair. 

Juliana hummed a little. “You already know what is inside my head Val, I am not that bad anymore.” She said softly while gently kissing Valentina’s neck. 

Valentina nuzzled her nose in the dark hair of her lover. “Si pero it will still be so much fun. They ask question we could never think of.” Juliana hummed falling asleep a little. “I should totally send a request to participate, we are kinda famous I am sure they will agree.” 

Since her interview on Hoy five years ago, they became a big power couple in Mexico. Even though they never spoke directly about their relationship again on tv or interview. Valentina didn’t want Juliana to only be known as the princess of Mexico’s girlfriend, and Juliana just didn’t like to talk about her private life. 

But with Valentina’s social media and with how Juliana always talked about Valentina has her only source of inspiration, the “Carvaldés” shippers still had a lot of content.

Valentina’s eyes opened big “Oh my god that is such a good idea ! Don’t you think Juls ? We should totally do it !!” She whispered shout in her excitement, shaking Juliana a little.

“Si si val..” Juliana agreed falling asleep. Not really knowing what was Valentina talking about but being happy to indulge her. And maybe that way she will go to sleep.

Valentina smiled at her girlfriend and wrote a quick mail before closing her phone and cuddling with Juliana. She couldn’t wait, learning knew things about Juliana was one of her favourite thing in the world.  
Juliana, for her part, was just happy to finally sleep.


	2. Sweater, Camera, Cards And Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rules are just, you read a question your partner answer, if they don’t want to answer they drink. The questions are mostly from Skin Deep videos or Cut videos.  
> The outfits are Barbie and Maca outfits from Elle, you definitely should go see thoses pictures, they are gorgeous ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ! See you at the end of the chapter !

Now here they were. In a set, not so big, with a lot of people doing a lot of different things. Juliana didn’t know where to look. She was always a little anxious in those sort of situation. Where she had to talk in front of a camera or people.  
But Valentina was smiling so big and holding her hand so Juliana was okay.  
They were sitting in two chairs in front of mirrors. Valentina was explaining her vision for their hairs and makeups to a hairdresser. 

Juliana had made their outfits for today. That was the first time that they were going to speak together in public of their relationship and Juliana wanted to look prepared. Since she had begun to really learn how to make her own clothes, her look became a real self expression tool. 

She wanted their clothes to represent themselves and their relationship. 

For herself, she had made a light beige two part ensemble with white stripes. The all outfit was loose, with big pockets and the front was hold together by a belt barely squeezed, creating a long and sexy cleavage stopping mid waist. Showing a lot of skin that Valentina couldn’t stop kissing this morning. The sleeves were short and the pant stopped mid calves. With that she had simple brown moccasins. Everything was quiet, simple and straight (not in that way) but a little bit loose, bold and forward like Juliana. This outfit was meant to say I don’t bark but I can bite.

She had created her outfit after creating Valentina’s who was the real deal, one could do without the other but the real beauty came together. 

Valentina was wearing a really big white sweater, stopping up below knees, with big sunflowers in it. Juliana’s favorite flower, she associated it with Valentina. Because she was always looking up at her like a sunflower would look up to the sun. She couldn’t drawn her eyes away from those blue eyes, and then Valentina was not there Juliana was in the dark. Beneath the fluffy sweater, she had a blouse with sunflowers again on it, to finish she had high white socks and brown flat shoes. Her outfit was showing that beneath the fun and childish attitude, Valentina could also be more grow up and serious. And that Juliana loved all of those sides of her girlfriend. It was full of life, young, happy, warm, sexy, and very soft but still serious and mature underneath. It was like Juliana saw Valentina. 

Their outfits were really differents but they were perfect together, balancing each other, like Juliana and Valentina in their relationship. 

Valentina took charge of the accessories, make up and hair section. Putting a long pendatif around Juliana’s neck this morning, and choosing to put gold dots around theirs eyes, and soft blush on their cheeks. The hairdresser followed her instructions to pull their hair back from their faces. Juliana has to admit, they looked beautiful. 

« You don’t think that is too much ? » Juliana asked Valentina.

« We are too much. » Valentina responded, getting up of her chair and going between Juliana’s legs, still sitting. She took Juliana cheeks between her hand, gently caressing her brows with her thumbs, before bending over a little and kissing her forehead. « You look absolutely beautiful, I love you so much. » 

She continued to put little kisses on Juliana’s head while Juliana chuckled.

Juliana closed her eyes, putting her hands on Valentina’s hips, enjoying the warmth of Valentina tender hands and the love of her kisses. 

They were finally called to start filming. Most of the people left, and in the room there was only three people behind cameras, one for each, and a woman, Louisa, who introduced herself earlier and explained the rules. She also told them that they didn’t have to answer or drink if they didn’t want to and that they had a say in the final cut. Juliana appreciated that last rule.

They sat on the chairs, one in front of the other. A bottle of tequila beside them (Juliana had asked for no Mezcal since it was only associate with bad memories for both of them), shots glasses, normal glasses full of juice and two stacks of cards face down.

Juliana was smiling at Valentina, they still held hands across the table, Valentina’s thumb circling her skin. She nodded then Valentina squeezed her hand as a check in. 

« Can you just present yourself first guys, and when you can start ok ? Remember no pressure, just do like if you two were alone. » Louisa told them. They both nodded and the light were dimmed a little creating a light shadow on the technical team.

« Silence, Motor , and Action ! When you want » 

Valentina and Juliana had theirs eyes locked together like if they were having a silent conversation. After a few minutes, Valentina sighed like if she had lost the battle they were having and Juliana smirked. 

« My name is Valentina, and this is my girlfriend Juliana. We have been together for five years. » Valentina started looking at the principal camera and reaching with her hand for a card. 

« And two month.» Juliana completed.

« And two month.» Valentina repeated with a little shake of her head as if to mock her girlfriend. Juliana chuckled at her girlfriend childish attitude.

« And how did you met guys ? » Louisa interrupted.

« At the park, Juls saved me. She is my Prince Charming.» Juliana grunted and Valentina smiled at her, finding her adorable.

« You have to stop saying that Val. » She said with a pout.

« But it is true mi amor ! » 

« Read the card. » Juliana dismissed already embarrassed.

« Ok ok so... » Valentina paused for a minute looking at Juliana and just breathing a little. She turned the card and read the first question, still holding Juliana’s hand with her free hand.

« Name the top five things you love about me. » 

Juliana took in the question, she looked at the table for a second, breathing, and then looked back at Valentina’s blue eyes.

« And you have to be honest. » Valentina remembered her softly. Knowing that her girlfriend may be to shy to talk about that in front of camera.

« Si si, yo sé.. » Replied Juliana. She took a big breath and started.

« Um.. I..I love how intense your feelings are, how you just feel them at one hundred percent, how you don’t hide them. And that is beautiful, seeing you fully like that. I really love that. You are so beautiful. » Valentina was attentively watching her and nodded at Juliana to continued.

« And ..Hum.. in the same theme I guess.. I love how you shine, every time. You are just so bright Val. »Juliana chuckled with how much she loved Valentina, even just talking like that about her girlfriend made her feel so happy.

« You make me warmer,and every time I am with you I know that I will have a good time. You are such a bright person. » she paused for a few second. Letting that sit.

« I also love how trustful you are. Some people might think you are naive but that is not true. You just always assume the best of the people, and you always try to understand them. You are so empathic. You are so loving and open with everyone.» 

« I think that is why we are so good together, we balance each other. » Valentina said smiling a little. 

« Yeah, totally.. we really are perfect for each other. » 

« Mi Prince Charming » Valentina said teasingly with her English accent.

Juliana rolled her eyes and smiled. « I also love how gentle you are, I don’t think anyone in my life as been as gentle with me as you are. You might be really energetic but when the time come you know how to slow down and just be here. I love that, how safe I feel with you. » Valentina squeezed her hand. Eyes already red. 

« I love that with you too. » Valentina whispered.

« Neta ? »

« Si. »

Juliana took her hand, kissed her wrist and gazed full of love at Valentina’s eyes.

« And finally I love the colour of your eyes. »

Valentine brought their hands back to the table and chuckled. « That’s cheesy. » and Juliana laughed.

« Pardón, my turn now. » she took a card and a breath. « Ready ? » 

« Yes. » Valentina said with her game on face. Lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. Juliana released a chuckled. 

« Ok... So... What is one thing you never want me to forget ? » 

Juliana put the card on the table again and took Valentina’s hand while watching her gathered her thoughts. 

« Well that I love you forever and ever obviously. » she finally said smiling. « but I think I want you to remember that... I feel like, like you always seems to think that you take to much space you know ? Like if talking about what was important for you was to much space. As if it would bother us if you said what you wanted. So I would want you to remember that... That you are not a burden. » 

Juliana took a big inspiration, and bite her bottom lip. She wasn’t expecting that. But she let Valentina continued.

« Your problems are not a burden neither is your past or your feelings, every people who have you in their life are so lucky because you are in it. I am so lucky. » 

« I am lucky too. » Juliana responded with a small smile, still biting her lip. Valentina untangled theirs rights hands and reached out with her thumbs to untucked Juliana’s lip. 

« So yes I would like it if you could remember that baby. » Valentina said smiling. 

« It’s hard.» Juliana said swallowing.

« Yes but I am here with you to remind you, so it will be okay. » Valentina said squeezing both Juliana’s hands and with tears in her eyes.

« I love you. » Juliana whispered.

« Me too so much. » Valentina was definitely going to cry during this video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.
> 
> How are you ? I have a lot of times on my hand as you can see.  
> By the way I almost deleted the chapter with a false touch, omg what a scare.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ! I am new to writing fan fiction, I hope I made them justice. They are so softs I hope I achieved to transmit that even a little bit.
> 
> English is obviously not my first langage, but feel free to correct me :)
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment, it makes me really happy ! Love love to you all !


	3. Blush, Exes, Patience And Cooking

After a few minutes just starring at each other, they dried theirs eyes and giggled. 

« You are good ? » Valentina asked, always checking on her girlfriend. 

« Yes, yes, you can continue. » Juliana assured her. She didn’t know that she would like that game this much. Valentina and her talked together a lot about theirs feelings. Well, Valentina more than herself but still. But here, Juliana didn’t feel particularly shy, she didn’t feel anything but love and fascination for her girlfriend. She was eager to learn more about Valentina and their relationship. 

Valentina took a card and joined her other hand with Juliana’s again. « Oh my god ! » Valentina exclaimed after reading the question. She excitedly started to giggled a little and sway from left to right. 

« What ? » Juliana asked with a big toothy smile. 

« I so want to know your answer to that ! » Valentina chuckled again while putting a hand on her mouth. 

« Vaaaal what is it ? » Juliana asked again impatiently, knowing that Valentina could be in this state for a while.

Valentina regained her breathing and sat still and serious. « I really want to know the answer ok ? » at Juliana nod, she joined their hands again and continued. « So Juliana, what is your favorite part of sex ? » 

Juliana became really red really fast. But she was still calm when she looked at the table and quietly said that she was going to drink. 

« Oh come on ! You can say it Juls ! » Valentina said more amused than mad. Flustered Juliana was really cute.

« Our families are going to watch this Val, and the rest of the world, I can’t talk about that ! » Juliana opened up the bottle of tequila. She crinkled her nose at the smell, she really didn’t like alcohol. 

« You can’t talk about it because your answer is really naughty ? » Valentina put her elbows on the table and got closer to Juliana, with a smirk.

« Stop that. » Juliana poured her shot.

« What ? »

« Looking at me like that. »

« Can I tell you what my favourite part is ? » Valentina whispered. 

« Vaaaaal... » Juliana complained, she felt really hot.

« I really like when we kiss during it. I feel so connected to you that way. Like we are alone in the world and that we can’t live if we don’t breathe together. It feel like we are one. I absolutely love it. It makes me feel so close to you. » 

Juliana had her eyes closed just being submerged by to many emotions. Desire, adoration and love principally. It was so strong that she almost wanted to cry. Valentina knew that if she talked first, Juliana would feel more at ease to speak, would feel safer. She just had to wait a little bit, but that was okay, it was worth it. Everything that Juliana had troubles saying was worth it. Juliana exhaled after gently putting her forehead against Valentina’s. 

« When you hold my hand, I just like when you hold me in general. It makes me feel cared of. Like a physical reassurance that you are here with me. I really like it. And it feels kinda stupid to say it.» Juliana detached their heads just a little bit and opened her eyes.

Valentina caressed her blushing warm cheeks with her fingers. « It is not stupid, I think the same. I like it when you reassure me that you are here. When you take my hand, when you check in or when you simply lock eyes with me. My exes didn’t bothered to do that. I understand how important it is. » 

Juliana’s made a face of disgust at the mention of Valentina’s exes making her girlfriend laughed. « I am sorry about them, you deserved better. » 

« Well, I do have better now. » Valentina tried to wink, closing both eyes. And Juliana laughed at her silly girlfriend and pecked her lips.

« Smooth. » Valentina always had the ability to make her feel better. Since the beginning, Valentina was capable of putting a smile on her face even at her worst. She truly was her sun. « I am asking another question now. » Valentina nodded, knowing that Juliana probably didn’t want to talk about that in front of a camera, and basically in front of her mother. Juliana put her still full shot glass away, and draw a cart. She cleared her throat playfully making Valentina giggled.

« What do you think I am teaching you ? » 

They both reached toward the middle of the table to linked their hands and Valentina instead took the opportunity to play with Juliana’s fingers while thinking. 

« A lot. » she looked into Juliana’s patient eyes. « The most important things must be to slow down. You are the only person with whom I want to take my time. I don’t want to rush in, I want to savour every moment we have together. You are teaching me to be patient, with the other, like I am learning to do with you, but also with myself. Before you, I was always in a rush to do everything and be everywhere, but now, I am learning to just sit still and appreciate the things around me. It feels good. » Juliana nodded. « I don’t know, you just calmed me. » Valentina chuckled a little embarrassed.

« And during our relationship, I think we both learned that if we weren’t going to be patient with each other it wasn’t going to be healthy. » Juliana said smiling, remembering her insecurities at the beginning of their relationship.

How Valentina sometime talked a lot with people and Juliana was scared that Valentina wasn’t feeling safe enough to talk with her. Or how sometimes she wasn’t feeling well and Valentina was being too pushy. That lead to a lot of hard discussions, and a lot of soft kisses too. But never arguments.

« Yes exactly, and it also work because we deeply trust each other. » Juliana nodded to Valentina, completely agreeing with her. « So I can wait all the time you need for you to tell me something because I know that you have your reason. Like, I believe you, you know ? And I know that you will eventually speak to me about it. It was hard at first but speaking about our limits helped us. »

« Yes definitely. »

They looked at each other for a moments, and Valentina slowly began to smile.

« You are teaching me cooking too ! » Valentina exclaimed, her eyes big and teasing. 

“Hum.. yes.. sure... but that is not really working so...” Juliana was trying to contain her smile at Valentina’s gasp of offense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it !   
> I love flustered Juliana, she is so cute. And Valentina is so soft, I love them ❤️
> 
> Please leave a comment, love love


	4. Sexuality, Changes, Tears And Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir! 
> 
> It is me again. I hope you will like this chapter. Have a good time ! Love

“Are you having a good time Juls ?”

“Si, it was a good idea. I like to learn things about you.”

“Me too.” They smiled at each other. 

Juliana leaned forward a little and pouted at Valentina. “Un beso ?”

Valentina giggled, Juliana was too cute sometimes. “Si.” She pecked Juliana’s lips. “You are too adorable.” 

Juliana sat straight again in her chair with a big smiled and took back Valentina’s hand in hers. They watched each other for a few second in silence.

“It is my turn ?” Asked Valentina finally.

“Yes Princess.” Juliana chuckled.

“Ok, so.. This one is interesting.”

“What ?”

“What were you the most scared to tell me ? And don’t tell me what we already discussed.” She said with an encouraging smile. 

She didn’t want Juliana to talk about Sergio again. In their five years together they had already talked about that multiple times. 

Juliana took a breath and stared at the table. Valentina caressed her hands, letting her girlfriend takes her time. Juliana took her bottom lip between her teeth. 

With time (and Valentina) she had stopped chewing her nails when she was anxious. Now she sometimes chewed her lips. But that was really less frequent, since she could talk with Valentina about her problems. She wasn’t thinking alone anymore.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Valentina told her with a small smile. Until then, Juliana only had to answer question about Valentina or their relationship, she still hasn’t talked about things concerning her. And Valentina didn’t want to force her. 

“No I want to be honest, this is the game.” Juliana looked back at Valentina’s ocean eyes. “I will answer.” She said with a determined voice. Like if she had made her mind. 

“Okay.” 

“I think.. I think, I was really scared to come out to you.” 

Valentina straighten up immediately and gasped quietly. “What ?” She whispered. Juliana gripped at her hands when Valentina tried to take them back. She wasn’t mad, just surprised.

It didn’t make any sense to be scared to come out as lesbian since they were in a lesbian relationship.

“Yeah.” 

“Why ?”

“Well, you always say that you don’t like labels and labeling what we have. I don’t know, I didn’t want you to feel like I was searching to define our feelings in a sense. I mean, what we have is love, I love you, you are my soulmate.” Valentina smiled big at that and nodded. Juliana felt her throat get dry. “And so, you could have though, I don’t know, that I dismissed all of that and that our couple was just a normal relationship for me and not like The Relationship you know ?” 

“Like if your needs to label yourself was because you saw our love like any other love ? Like I could be another girl and it would be the same?” Valentina said trying to understand.

Juliana nodded feeling her eyes watering. Valentina caught a tear with her finger and let her hand rest on Juliana’s cheek. Juliana nuzzled in the soft skin.

“Oh no Chiquita. I know that labelling yourself is personal and that it’s not about our relationship but about you.” Juliana nodded again. “And I also understand that for you, it is important that you founded this about yourself. I understand that this is a part of you. I don’t understand how you can’t find some men hot but it’s not important.”

“Gross” Juliana said with a wet chuckled. “But yes, I am also glad that you understand that this a part of me even though your “not labeled sexuality” isn’t for you.” She said, reproducing the quotations marks with her fingers, making Valentina giggled, and immediately took Valentina’s hands between hers again. ”I am so thankful for you.”

“I am happy that you know that about yourself now, I don’t know, you seems more confident.”

“Yes I feel more confident for real. Like I know myself.” 

“And thanks to that, your research and the LGBTQ club you joined when you were at school, we now know a lot more cool queers spaces in Mexico.”

“Yes. It had been really great.”

“Thank you for telling me, I didn’t know you felt like that.” 

“Yeah, I was really scared.” Juliana said trying not to cry. Valentina smiled at her and squeezed her hands. 

When Juliana had told her, Valentina had been really surprised. She didn’t know her girlfriend had been thinking about defining her sexuality. She herself hadn’t feel the need to do so, and since Juliana was the one who told her that they didn’t need to labeled their love, she had assumed that Juliana didn’t care either. But she was wrong. 

So after the surprise passed, she had just told her that she loved her and that she was happy she had found herself. She even bought her a lesbian flag to show that she was supportive.

And a lesbian flag bracelets. 

And a lot of funny lesbian badges for her eastpack too.

She would have bought a lot more but Juliana stopped her when she saw her cart on Etsy. She just accepted the mugs as a last coming out gift. 

So yes after the initial surprise she was really supportive. 

And it made sense, Juliana was a rational person, she needed to feel like she belonged and she needed sure data not some abstract idea. She wasn’t attracted to men, so she was a lesbian, it was simple. And now that she had a word to define her sexual identity, Juliana was feeling a lot more at ease being in queer spaces and talking with other queer persons about queers subjects. Things that Valentina never had problems with after she started getting to know the community more. 

They both still had a lot of exploration about what being queer meant for them both but Juliana’s coming out had felt like a big step on her journey and Valentina was just thankful to witness it.

“Can I read the next question or do you want to say something more ?” Asked Juliana, getting Valentina out of her thoughts.

“I just want to say that I am proud of you mi amor.”

“Me too Val. You are the one who came out in national television after all.” Juliana said, eyebrows going up.

“You are right.” Valentina laughed. “Well, I like to be extra.” She said shaking her shoulder in a little dance.

“You really do” Juliana chuckled. “I am reading the next question.”

“Yes please.”

“So... How have your feeling changed since we started dating ? That’s a good one.” 

Valentina started thinking really hard, trying to find the subtle way her love for Juliana had transformed. “Umm..” 

“Yeah that’s hard...” Juliana said, searching an answer too.

“I don’t know if that answer the question, but I feel like I understand you more. I feel even more connected to you, I didn’t though it was possible but yeah. Like you are now a part of me, we are just one.”

Juliana nodded.

“I already knew at the beginning that I couldn’t live without you but that was more because being with you was the only coherent and real things happening in my life. Everything was blurry except my feeling for you. But now it is as if without you I couldn’t be who I am you know ? Does that make sense ?”

“Yes I think, we are just on an other level now, we feel what the other feels, we don’t have to talk with each other to communicate, it is a little crazy sometimes how in sync we are.” Juliana said the last sentence in a murmur, like she was thinking aloud. She couldn’t imagine being without Valentina. Her eyes filled with tears slowly, and she bit the inside of her mouth to not let them fall, letting Valentina continue. Running her fingers along Valentina’s knuckles and giving her all her attention.

“Yes exactly. But like, it’s not routine. Our relationship with both our families have changed, our careers and goals in life have changed, everything around us changes all the time and everything is making us changes and grow too. And we, together, are seeing that changes in each other, and I love it, I love seeing the person you are becoming. I love being able to see that. We are constantly adapting to those changes in each other, constantly growing as a couple, and becoming stronger together.” 

Juliana felt a tears slide against her skin while she nodded. She was feeling overwhelmed with how much she was feeling. She felt more tears fall down, and she hide her face behind her hands to regain her emotions. 

“Sorry..” she mumbled.

“No it’s ok baby. Take your time.” Valentina took one of Juliana’s hand between hers again and kissed her palm. Feeling the tears forming in her eyes at the sights of her girlfriend’s crying states. “Do you want to take a break ?”

“No, no...” Juliana looked at the ceiling and breathed deeply. “No more tears, I am good.” She sniffled a last time before looking back at her girlfriend. “I am good. Sorry.” She said again reassuring Valentina.

“It’s ok.” Valentina wiped gently Juliana’s last tears with the pads of her thumbs.

“I think it was a great answer.” Juliana said with a small chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. 
> 
> I am a little scared that the sexuality part is not comprehensible enough. I know they didn’t talk about that stuff on AALM but I feel like Juliana would definitely go through a journey with her identity and her place in the community, while I see Valentina more like Maca explains in every interview. 
> 
> I hope you liked it ! Please tell me what you though in the comment it really make a difference
> 
> love love love !


	5. Lunch Box, Socks, Futur And Atole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait I had some trouble with creativity. Hope you enjoy this chapter !

Big breath, Valentina tried to center herself. 

“Ok... How do I make you feel cherished?” Valentina put the card back on the table and delicately caressed the back of Juliana’s hands.

“You are a romantic personne.” The younger girl chuckled thinking of Valentina’s past big gesture. “It makes me feel special.” 

“What do I do that is romantic ?” Valentina giggled too not really understanding her girlfriend since it was just such in her nature.

“Seriously Val ?” Juliana said with a big smile.

“Yes Juls.” Valentina imitated the other girl. Juliana’s fingers started playing with her fingers again. 

“Well, I don’t know, you are just like that...” She paused, thinking. ”You bring me to your favorites places in the worlds because you want to experience them with me. You leave little love notes everywhere that I found in the middle of the day and makes me smile. You started an photo album of us and you stick photos of us everywhere in the apartment. And I have so much more exemple.” Juliana trailed of feeling kind of shy after having spoke that much. 

“Tell me more.” Valentina whispered looking at the younger girl with gentle eyes and a cute smile. 

“Aye Val...” Juliana looked at the table unable to hold her stare. 

“Two more exemple. Just two.” She squeezed her hands.

“Ok ok, hum... It’s romantic how invested you are in the life of the people I care about. Sometimes maybe more than I am.” Juliana chuckled and Valentina too. Both remembering how Juliana would have forgot a lot of birthdays if it wasn’t for her girlfriend. “You always insist of doing my lunchbox even thought I am the one who cook. This is adorably non-essential but you still do it and this makes me feel cherished and so cared for. I can only hope to make you feel like that because I know I am not a romantic person at all.” 

She disliked doing big gesture unlike Val, she wasn’t the type to go on tv to confess her love or to propose on the beach. Even though she could be if that was what Valentina wanted.

“No you are baby, you are just quieter than me in your actions but you are so romantic. Romantic in like... “ she searched her words for a second. ”Like a useful way ! And oh my god I love this so much !” Valentina jumped in her chair with her excitement and Juliana watched her with surprised eyes.

“Qué ?”

“Yes, you buy me my favorite grapes cookies everytime you see the box is almost empty, and you don’t even like them ! You get up at night when there is a sound to go check that there is nothing, just to reassure me because you felt me jump in scare. You do the laundry and bring the trash outside without me even noticing. You let me choose the movies, get the spiders and other weird insects stuffs outside, know when I will get my period, wears socks in bed because you don’t want your colds feet to annoy me-witch they don’t by the way. You even let me choose our dog name, you bring breakfast in bed-“

“Yeah ok i get it Val.” Juliana gently cut her off, her cheeks lightly pink. “But everything you just said is normal, it’s not particularly romantic.”

“That’s why I feel even more cherished. Your default state with me is to do all of this, you don’t brag or anything, you just do it to reassure me and make my life easier. It’s so loving.” Juliana shifted, not knowing what to do with such gentles words. “And I try to not take that for granted you know ?” Valentina stared at Juliana’s eyes with a big smile, the younger girl could only replicate, nodding.

Juliana took one of the last two card and read it at Valentina. 

“Oh god.” She deposed the card back on the table and took the full glass of shot in her hand.

“No !” Valentina gasped and tried to steal the shot from her hand before the dark brunette drank it. Juliana was faster and rapidly took the shot, shuddering after at the taste and took a really big sip of juice. “Why did you drink !? It wasn’t even your time to answer !” Valentina was laughing so hard her ribs was hurting.

“I had to prepare myself for your cheesy answer.” Juliana said smiling big. 

“You are unbelievable.” Valentina shaked her head, still quietly laughing at her girlfriend. She was so glad that Juliana was feeling comfortable enough to show her goofy side to the world. 

“Valentina.”

“Yes.”

“How do you imagine your future with me ?” 

“You seriously drank to that ? You are impossible.” She fake pouted. 

“Val tell me.” Juliana pulled at her girlfriends hands to bring her closer and caressed her covered arms. 

They quietly looked at each other for a few second, letting the tension drop a little. And to breath. 

“I imagine us, in a house with a big yard. A house as colourful as some of your design. Obviously with a pool.”

“Obviously.” Valentina stuck her tongue at her. 

“And I see you in your workroom, with a beautiful flower dress, leaning on the table to see better what you are stitching. And I am just sitting on a chair, caressing our dog and another one. Two dogs. Just us four content and peaceful. Sometimes I have a little girl between my arms, sitting on my lap. And as we watch you sewing, I murmur to her how we met and how we came to be.” 

“I love that, this is beautiful.” Juliana said truthfully. 

“I don’t know why I am always imagining such a calm life with you in the futur through...” She laughed at herself. 

“Well I think we both had a bit of a chaotic life before each other.” 

“Yes that is really true. And I think that...” Valentina took a few breath and Juliana caressed her arms until she reached her hands again and gently took them between hers. “I think that, in a way, it makes me think of my mother.” 

“Yeah ?” Juliana kept the eye contact, talking about her mother was such a joyful but sad thing for Valentina and the disparity between the two feelings only accentuated her heartbreak. Juliana tried to give her as much support as she could.

“Sí, I remember her as that kind and gentle figure, always dressed in big dress, she was so soft. I see a lot of her in our relationship. And I think I sensed that, at the beginning, and that is why I felt so safe and calm with you. I feel more connected with her now than I have ever felt, and that is thanks to you.” Valentina seemed lost in daydream, speaking softly of her mother, and it made Juliana want to envelop her in a big hug and a blanket.

“I didn’t know that.” Juliana whispered instead.

“I am sure she would have loved you so much. I imagine you two drinking atole by the pool in the morning, while I am swimming. And she speak quietly to you about how seing us together remember her of how it was when she met my dad or maybe you are both having an intense and interesting conversation about a new art gallery that just opened. I don’t know.” 

Valentina felt gentles fingers caressing her cheek and she realized that a few tears had felt. She nuzzled into Juliana’s hand feeling immediately comforted by her touch.

“She seemed incredible, I would have love to meet her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again !
> 
> I wanted them to talk about marriage because I hc that they will not get married even if they both want kids but I guess The answer took a turn. 
> 
> I also didn’t want them to cry every chapter but that is apparently what is happening.
> 
> Posting the same night as our God meanstoflourish go read her fanfics if you haven’t 
> 
> I am not Mexican so Atole only come from my little research please correct me if this doesn’t make sense to drink Atole like that.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought ! This is so important and it makes me so happy ! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ! Love love

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it !  
> English is not my first langage do feel free to correct me 
> 
> And if you have questions ideas (truth or drink question) please leave a comment ! 
> 
> And if you don’t you can still write a comment of course love love love


End file.
